Please Don't Leave Me
by Just Got My Vamp Back
Summary: Annabeth hurt Percy again . Songfic based off of Please Don't Leave Me by P!nk


_Da da da da, da da da da _

_Da da da, da da _

_Da da da, da da _

_I don't know if I can yell any louder _

_How many time I've kicked you outta here? _

_Or said something insulting? _

_Da da da, da da_

Annabeth had hurt Percy again . This time not only did she called him "Dumb shit !" , and a "Stupid fuck !_"_ but she treated him like he couldn't understand the simplest of things. She kicked him out of _his _apartment constantly and frankly Percy was getting sick of it .

_I can be so mean when I wanna be _

_I am capable of really anything _

_I can cut you into pieces _

_But my heart is broken _

_Da da da, da da_

Annabeth always knew exactly how and where to cut him , whether it was mentally or emotionally . She knew this and it broke her up inside but she didn't know how to stop it .

_Please don't leave me_

_Please don't leave me_

_I always say how I don't need you_

_But it's always gonna come right back to this_

_Please, don't leave me_

Annabeth always said how she didn't need him , but whenever he tried to leave she begged and pleaded and sobbed for him to stay and Percy being Percy unpacked his bags and took her in his arms and kissed her hoping that his Wisegirl was somewhere in this angry blonde tornado that Annabeth had become .

_How did I become so obnoxious?_

_What is it with you that makes me act like this?_

_I've never been this nasty_

_Da da da, da da _

Annabeth hadn't always been like this . Once she'd been his beuatiful , smart , Wisegirl . Annabeth thought that all it was his fault . After defeating Kronos he had become some big time hero and soon all the girl's could talk about "How H-O-T hot ! " , Percy was and Annabeth became worried that he would leave , so she put him down . " If he doesn't feel good enough he can't leave me " Annabeth reasoned with herself .

_Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?_

_The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest _

_But baby I don't mean it I mean it, _

_I promise _

_Da da da, da da _

But Percy wasn't exactly innocent either . Sometimes he fought back by threatening to leave her for Aphrodite who has had her eye on him for a while . _Those _fight's would always end up with her locking him out of the bedroom for _days _.

_Please don't leave me _

_Oh please don't leave me_

_I always say how I don't need you _

_But it's always right back to this gonna come _

_Please, don't leave me _

Annabeth _couldn't_ let him leave without Percy she was _nothing_ .

_I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me_

_I cannot be without, you're my perfect little punching bag _

_And I need you, _

_I'm sorry _

_Da da da, da da _

To Annabeth , Percy was the most gorgeous guy in exsistence , ( her apologies to Apollo ) with his strong swimmers shoulders , his shaggy black hair that was forever falling into his eyes , and most of all his large green eyes framed by dense black eyelashes that seemed to always swell with love everytime he looked at her . She _needed_ him .

_Da da da da, da da da da_

_Da da da, da da_

_Please, please don't leave me (Da da da, da da)  
Baby please don't leave me_

_(Da da da, da da) _

_No, don't leave me_

_Please don't leave me no no no _

Every time he left he would come back . All it took was one phone call and one phrase " I'm Sorry ." and he was back the next day .

_You say I don't need you_

_But it's always gonna come right back _

_It's gonna come right back to this _

_Please, don't leave me _

He would come back every time and for the night it would full of sighs of contentment and the sounds of a pair of lips pressing against another . The next day it was back to square one .

_Please don't leave me, oh no no no. _

_I always say how I don't need you _

Even though Annabeth constantly said she didn't need him they both knew she did

_But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please don't leave me _

The next day would full of empty threats of leaving from Percy and mental and emotional abuse from Annabeth .

_Baby, please, please don't leave me _

And they both knew he would stay . He would always stay .


End file.
